Wikitroid:POV Policy
This page details the Point-of-View policy as ratified by an RfC on 13 April 2009. __TOC__ Point of View With the exception of a few articles, all articles on Wikitroid are to be written in the in-universe point-of-view. That is, the article should treat the Metroid universe as if it were real, and the article should discuss its subject matter as if it was an actual historical event or actual person/place/etc. When writing in the in-universe perspective, think of yourself as a Galactic Federation archivist creating a database for others to access. For example, pronouns such as "I" and "you" are not to be used, as well as "the player" should not be used. "Samus," etc. should be used instead. Guides All guides, including but not limited to "battle guides," are forbidden on in-universe articles. We are not a game tutorial or walkthrough site. Guides should be re-written and integrated into the article's body itself. For example, detail the battle and how the battle is fought instead of listing how to complete the battle step-by-step. Real-Life POV There is an exception to the in-universe policy. Articles that discuss real world topics, for example, the games themselves (e.g., Metroid Prime 3: Corruption) or people (e.g., Gunpei Yokoi) should likewise be written in the real-life point-of-view. On an article using the real-life POV, one can use nouns such as "the player," but still should not use pronouns such as "I" or "you." On these articles, everything that doesn't exist in real life (such as characters and places in the Metroid universe) should be discussed in the out-of-universe perspective, as if they don't really exist (which they don't). Articles in the real-life POV should be tagged at the beginning of the article (before any content) with . In addition, trivia sections and other sections which discuss the real-life aspects of an in-universe object can be in the real-life POV without being tagged with the template. Media (In-Universe) There is also an exception when considering the Real-Life POV. When editing an in-universe-based article, it is natural to include a mention(s) of media or other real-life advertisements, (games, videos, etc), indirect or otherwise, of which are based on the Metroid series or specific area within the Metroid series in which/where the subject of the in-universe article appears, or bears link to/from. Normally, inclusion of such content would merit that the page then be tagged with the Real-Life Template, as the article would then include out-of-universe content. This is, however, where said exception lies. The presence of in-article mention of a game, video/movie, song/music, name(s), or any other official or otherwise debatably important mention of an element of the Metroid series is in fact permitted within articles, without then meriting a Real-Life tag. This exception is solely for mention of Metroid series games, all other mention of media, non-relative to the Metroid Series, or its branches of media, should be either limited to the use of comparisons between similarities in Metroid and said subject, directed to the Trivia or Behind the Scenes sections, or should not be included at all. Enforcement and Tagging Articles or sections that should be in the in-universe perspective but are written in the out-of-universe (or real-live) perspective, or articles that contain guides (including, but not limited to, battle guides) should be tagged with a special cleanup tag, (that's oou as in "'''o'ut-'o'''f-'''u'niverse''"). Doing so automatically adds the tagged page to the categories Category:Articles in need of cleanup and Category:In-universe articles written in the out-of-universe perspective. It can be used in conjunction with the template. Category:Policies Category:Wikitroid